freaky charmed day
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: the girls are switched by a demon and struggle to get their own bodys back
1. Chapter 1

Freaky charmed day!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of charmed

Set in season two a little after the painted world

Prue-28

Piper-26

Phoebe-23

Enjoy!

-Phoebe-

I sip the warm coffee in my mug and then trace my fingers round the rim of the cup until Piper comes down. "Morning" she says too chipperly "why are you so happy?" she gives me a look "why, can't I be happy? I mean it's a first since we are always fighting demons" Prue comes in looking blunt "don't mention fighting Demons" I snort "and on the other hand she's not to happy" Prue glares at me and I grin "shush, its Sunday and I don't have work, this is my emotional day" she grabs the coffee jug "I get Monday!" I declare putting my hand up "I bags Wednesday" Piper chirps and Prue and I look at her "why Wednesday?" she sneers "because I was killed for the first time on Wednesday" I do a silent 'okay' and get back to my hot beverage.

Suddenly a Green skinned Demon appears with tribal markings all over his bare chest and face; he has a dirty brown cloth covering his Penis."Die charmed ones!" his voice is a deep belly rumble tone and you can tell he is Arabic. He throws a deep green ray at Prue and it hits the Coffee mug and spills all over her "really, that was good coffee!" she hisses and flings her arm out and with her telekinesis she throws him into the wall where he hits it and stagers and opens his mouth to start a spell.

" _The witches here will switch_

 _A brain twister a snitch_

 _From your soul you will be a different kind of witch_

 _So from dusk until dawn the oldest power of the Demi gods_

 _I summon thee to let these witches switch!"_

I feel a wave of dizziness wash over me and I feel myself falling until I hit the floor with a thud and I'm out.

I groan and roll over onto my back. I have a head ache and I feel nauseous, but something seems awfully different, wrong. I lift myself up and when I see my hands I notice they're different, paler and bigger. A huge wave of dizziness hits me again and I fall back into a chair. "Oh my god Phoebe! Leo!" I hear Pipers frantic voice say "Prue?" I say panicked as well. I jump a little when my voice sounds exactly like Prue's. I look on the floor and see my own body slumped on the floor next to the corner of the bench with blood dripping from my head and I'm still unconscious. I gasp "whoa" Piper grabs my body and Leos bright blue white orbs fill one space of the room and he quickly puts his hands near my face and heals me."Leo?" my small voice murmurs, I look at myself and see my eyes are filled with love for my whitelighter.I still can't say anything "Phoebe are you okay?" Piper asks "yeah, I'm fine" I reply and Piper and the other Phoebe look at screams and so does Phoebe and then I join them and we are all screaming together.

"That's my body!" Piper yells, "That's my body!" I hiss and point to Phoebe "and that's _my_ BODY!" the other Phoebe shrieks. Leo looks confused but then realization hits him. "Girls, did one of you say a spell, a personal gain spell?" he says accusingly "No!" Piper says offended. "Were there any Demon attacks?" I shake my head in disbelief "yes Leo how the hell do you think the other me just got knocked out and is bleeding!" I hiss. "Oh my, this is not good" he dead pans. "What?" my sisters and I say together "you guys switched bodies"

Yeah my first chapter was short and sucked but it will get better please review, please I really like feed back

Mollie! xox


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed

Prue-is in Pipers body

Piper-is in Phoebes body

Phoebe-is in Prue's body

-Prue-

"How the hell can we have switched bodies, Demons can't do that!" I snap, Leo's eyes widen "Pip-Prue calm down, I'll see if the Elders know anything" he goes to kiss me but I hold my hand up and he quickly orbs away. I huff "Prue, don't be so grumpy, it doesn't suit Piper" Phoebe says, I ignore her and grab Piper, "you are Piper right?" I ask her "yes, I'm currently in the youngest body" I smile and we start to walk up the stairs to the attic.

I walk over to the book and start leafing through the pages trying to find the Demon that did this to us, suddenly Piper gasps "Ph-Piper what!" I look at her panicked face "I've got a date with Dan in two hours!" I snort "well, Phoebe is attractive, you'll be fine" she slaps my shoulder "no, now is not the time to be making jokes Prudence, this is bad, very, very bad! Give me my body back!" she demands, poking her nose up to the air "geese, now you really do sound like Phoebe" she continues to glower at me and then I see that familiar look in her eye when she's got something up her sleeve.

"Prue, I have a great idea, why don't you just do the date for me" I raise my eye brows "no way, I'm not going on a date with Dan Piper" I say firmly, she then surprises me by dropping to her knees "no, please, I'm begging you to please just do this one tiny little thing for me" she whines and claps her hands together in a pray position making me jump a little at the volume of the clap "you still love Leo don't you?" I say trying to convince her "Prue!" she snaps, "alright, alright, just because you're in the youngest body doesn't mean you have to act like it Jesus woman" a big grin plays on her lips and she throws her arms around my neck and attacks my cheek with kisses.

-Phoebe-

I search up switching bodies spell on the internet but nothing comes up, I groan in frustration and flick my hand a little trying to get a fly out of my face that has got inside when suddenly the speakers go flying across the room and are cut short a little by the cord there connected to and I jump up and get ready to kick who's ever ass it was who just busted my precious's. I get a little puzzled when I see nothing there. "Phoebe, you alright?" I hear my own voice trail from upstairs, god this whole body switch is confusing "no, my speakers broken" I wail picking it up and cradling it to my chest. Piper and Prue come downstairs looking confused "what?" Prue asks "well I was searching up the Demon and this fly was all up and getting in my grill-"Piper starts laughing

"You're grill?" I ignore her comment "yes, anyway and I flicked my hands and then suddenly the speaker flew into the wall with no physical contact at all and look, my baby's all dented and broken" Prue and Piper roll their eyes at me.

"well, we didn't find anything, so Prue, let's get an outfit for you!"

Hope you liked it :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, hope you enjoy this chapter, if you want Cole in this please review, thank you

"C'mon, this 'ell really suit me Prue" Piper quips throwing me an outfit, I sigh, "alright Piper, but I hope Dan's nice" I grab a fistful of hair and start to wrap the hair tie around it putting it in a neat bun. "Wow, you're hair smells good" I smile at the honey and milk smell coming from my hair "I know right" Piper crosses her arms "you know, for once I'm glad Phoebe hasn't really got anything going at the moment for her besides collage" I give her a look, "hey!" Phoebe snaps coming in, she has my hair up into two plats on the side of her head. "I'm not homeless you know" Piper looks guilty "sorry Prue, Phoebe! Wow, this is really getting on my nerves, I now know how twins feel!" I snort

"I think that's a bit different, twins don't swap bodies" Piper glares at me "oh shush" suddenly Phoebe gasps "oh no!" Prue and I get worried "what? "Phoebe starts jumping up and down "I have midterms in ten minutes!" I widen my eyes and raise my eye brows "oh, that's not good" Phoebe shakes her head "Piper go, now!" stubborn Piper shakes her head "no, you have to do the test" Phoebe glowers at Piper "yeah right rock up and say 'yeah I'm Phoebe and I've swapped bodies with my sister, can I please do my test?' no Piper this is my future I'm depending on here, you can't be so selfish!" oh boy, here we go. "Selfish? I can't do your test, that's cheating!" Piper snaps, I now get pissed off "how is it cheating, it's not my fault you're in my BODY!" Piper laughs sarcastically "you know what, it probably be a good thing if I did the test for you because you'd actually pass!" Phoebes blue eyes now fill with tears and a mixture of hate and heart break fill them instantly sending a wave of sympathy over me."Hey! Stop fighting" I yell, Phoebe and Piper both glare at each other but I think Piper now feels bad "I'm going" Phoebe snaps and grabs my keys off the bench. "Phoebe, don't you dare-"the door slams and I cringe.

I then slap Pipers arm "ouch!" she snaps but I cross my arms "how could you be so mean?" my voice is stern, "well..." I shake my head "now she's got my Car and I have no idea where she is going so good on you" I for a second forget its Piper but quickly walk off, you know its strange seeing yourself cry.

"Look, I'm going to see Dan, this better be sorted when I get back Piper"

-Phoebe-

I munch the popcorn as the end of big daddy starts. I get up still feeling pissed at Piper, how could she be so rude? Suddenly I bump into a tall man with copper black hair and bright blue eyes that are light the summer sky "hi, oh sorry!" I apologise "no its okay" his voice is like honey and it draws me to him.

"I'm Phoebe, I mean Prue" he smiles "Cole"


End file.
